Surprisingly Engaged to Supergirl
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Winn Schott wonders if it's all a daydream. It's real, well, at least for this story anyway. This fanfic only slightly references Supergirl season 3 and the book Curse of the Ancients. [Winnara]


_**Disclaimer/Note:** This fanfic has very little revision, but I want to post it before the new Supergirl episode. I do not own the rights to Supergirl, but I found writing this fanfic really fun. I was originally planning to write a short story last night, but I wrote this fanfic instead. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

Winn was waking up from a familiar Hawaiian daydream, but lately, it didn't include Lyra. When his eyes opened up, he was still sitting on his sofa and saw his mom rushing about in his apartment. In these moments, he regretted giving her a key. Since they reconciled, she has been showing up lately to help him with keeping his place organized and his fridge stocked. He didn't really mind it, but after long days at work or Guardian patrol, he usually wasn't up for small talk. She seemed to realize it though because she would wander around quietly, sometimes glancing his way, when he needed a bit of space. He knew that she wanted to catch up from all the time she missed.

"Winn, your girlfriend is coming over," said his mom, Mary.

"I broke up with my girlfriend awhile ago," said Winn. He said it with no pain. He accepted that his relationship with Lyra wasn't met to be.

"You broke up with Supergirl? She didn't tell me that," said Mary. That made him stand up, and walk over to her.

"I broke up with Lyra. Why do you think I'm with Supergirl?" said Winn.

"You were talking about proposing to her while you were ill," said Mary. "Is that why you broke up with Lyra?"

"No, mom, but in a way, yes," said Winn. He put his hand through his hair.

"Well, what ever happened, it's over," said Mary. "It's time to move on to Supergirl. She's coming in a bit for dinner."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I wanted to get to know her better since you and her were getting serious," said Mary.

He looked panicked. "What did she say?"

"Well, she said she would be happy to have dinner at your place. She even knew your coordinates, which I found interesting," said Mary.

"It had something to do with a gift I was planning to give Lyra. I can't believe she remembered that," said Winn.

His mom gave him a smile, "She said, 'There's no place like home.' I think she is a keeper. She cares a lot about you."

"Exactly. Cares. She doesn't love me in the way you're thinking," said Winn.

"Well, then why did she try to reassure me that you weren't a rebound for Mon-El?" said Mary.

"Are you sure you talked to our Supergirl?" said Winn.

"Is there more than one of her?" said Mary.

"There's multiple Earths, we're on number 38," said Winn. The doorbell rang.

His mom went to open the door. "So does that mean there's multiple versions of you and I?" she added.

Before he could respond, they looked at the opening and realized no one was there, but behind Winn a voice spoke, "I think it might be best to close the door."

Mother and son turned around and saw Supergirl. Winn went quickly to close the door. "You didn't have to come," said Winn.

"Your mom invited me," she said as he gave her a look. "I also wanted to come."

"Is there another name that I can call you, Supergirl? Something more personal," said Mary. Supergirl smiled.

"Don't tell anyone," said Supergirl.

"I won't. Not that anyone would believe me," said Mary.

"You can call me, Kara," said Supergirl.

"You're Kara Danvers?" said his mom excitedly.

Kara nodded, and Mary continued, "It's all making sense now."

"All the stuff my son has been talking about lately with you and Supergirl. I'm so relieved he's only in love with one girl," said Mary.

"Mom," said Winn shaking his head.

"This is amazing. You've written good articles for CatCo. You're a superhero. You've known my son for a long while," said Mary.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. My mom missed my teenage years, and now she wants to play cupid," said Winn. He was hiding his facial expression well enough that Kara couldn't even tell how Winn was feeling.

"You don't have to apologize. I think it's wonderful that you have your mom back in your life," said Kara. This brought Mary's face to light up. They all began to head towards the dinning area. Winn noticed that his mom had set up the table, and already had a few sides available for them to eat.

"I should have come earlier, Winn," said Mary. "The ham isn't ready yet."

"Don't worry about the ham, mom," said Winn.

Kara had already turned off the oven and pulled out the ham to take to the dinner table. "What do you mean?" said Mary.

"Just watch," said Winn.

Kara placed the ham on the table, and finished cooking the ham with her heat vision. She lightly seared her house shield onto the top of the ham.

"Now I don't want to cut it," said Winn jokingly.

"I thought you might like that touch," said Kara.

"Yeah," said Winn with a smile. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. Maybe he was still daydreaming. If he was, he didn't want to awake up.

"Oh, you two. Please stop giving each other those looks. I'm still here," said Mary. "Start cutting the ham, Winn. I'm very impressed by this, Kara."

"Really? My mom is the same way. She always wants me to make sure the turkey is done every Thanksgiving. She insists my oven doesn't work, but I think she secretly enjoys seeing me use my powers for something normal," said Kara.

"Eliza is wonderful. You would love her, mom," said Winn.

"Hopefully I can meet her soon," said Mary.

"You two are invited for Thanksgiving later this year," said Kara.

"That's lovely, but hopefully, maybe a bit earlier than that," said Mary.

"Mom," said Winn sternly.

"What? We're going to be mother-in-laws," said Mary.

"My adopted mother would love to meet you," said Kara.

"Don't keep this going, Kara," said Winn.

"Keep what going?" she responded puzzled.

"She thinks we're getting engaged," said Winn.

"So we're not getting engaged?" said Kara.

"Why would you even think that?" said Winn.

Mary hugs Kara. "She's a lovely girl. Why don't you want to marry her?"

"Mom, you're supposed to be on my side. Plus she has never been interested in me," said Winn, "That is what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"I should have known it was the medicine," said Kara.

"Did I propose?" said Winn shocked.

"You told me that usually it seems cliché to propose after a close death experience, but you needed to seize the day. It wasn't just about me being by your side as you moved away from the ledge," said Kara, "You told me that Lyra wouldn't show up because you two had broken it off a few months ago. You couldn't let go of your feelings towards me, and hoped that I had moved on from Mon-El."

Winn was in shock. He couldn't find any words to say.

So Kara kept going. "I'll tell you again. Mon-El and I have moved on. I realized in that moment with you that I've been in love with you this whole time. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want you getting hurt. You were already hurt."

"So you said, yes?" said Winn still shocked.

"Yeah, I was all wrapped up in the seize the day too, but I meant it."

"What does that mean?" said Winn.

"You're smart enough to figure that out," said Kara.

He kisses her. Winn's mom starts clapping with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy that I got to see this," said Mary.

"You're acting as if just got married," said Winn.

"Let me enjoy this," said Mary, "My baby is all grown up."

She gave him a hug. They start singing, "I got you, babe."

Kara wasn't surprised at all. She even started to sing along.

He couldn't figure out why Kara looked like she knew what the song meant for his mom and him, but it pleased him anyway.

"I know you're not hurt, but even though I'm happy, I'm not ready to let you go," said Mary.

"Let me go where, mom?" said Winn, "I'm not going to Krypton."

"It won't be just you and I anymore," she replied.

"You're still going to be involved with the rest of my life," said Winn. That brought a smile to Mary's face.

"I can't wait to gain another mom," said Kara.

"You're marrying me for my mom, aren't you?" said Winn jokingly.

"She is just a plus. I need you by my side, and not just at the DEO. If you weren't in my life, that would be worse than I was when Mon-El went to the future," said Kara, "You're the only one that loved me before I was Supergirl, and after. You're smart, funny, and you push me to be the best version of myself."

"I feel like you do the same thing, Kara," said Winn, "I wouldn't be work in the DEO, and helping the Guardian, if it weren't for you. You make me want to be a hero. I actually wish I could do more."

"You're amazing just as you are," said Kara, "You keep me grounded in a good way."

"So when will I be getting grand-babies?" said Mary.

"Mom, one step at a time. Let's have dinner first," said Winn.

They quickly had dinner, and chatted. Winn and Kara told Mary that they learned to eat quickly because you never know when the next emergency might be. Mary didn't seem to mind. Any time with her son, and his new fiancé was worth it, no matter how short it would be. She would find time to be around them as much as possible. Just as they said, they were being called to work at the DEO just as they were wrapping up dinner.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell J'onn right away," said Kara.

"He's going to find out with his Martian mind tricks as soon as we walk into the door. Plus I don't want to have to deal with Pam from HR trying to attack me again."

"Who was trying to attack you?" said Mary from a distance. They had walked away from the kitchen towards Winn's room.

"Don't worry, mom," said Winn with a shout. They were about to leave from the open window. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"I thought you got over your flight fear and sickness," said Kara.

"I did. I'm just worried that Alex will attack me when we arrive," said Winn.

"What does that have to do with flying?" said Kara.

"It's going to tip her off. I'm sure of it," said Winn, "You know what, I don't care. I want to be with you."

"I feel the same way. I can handle going through that seminar again."

"Oh, no, not the seminar," said Winn. She wraps him in her embrace and flies them off towards the DEO.

When they arrived, J'onn told them right away, "You two are both going to the seminar."

"See, I told you. Jedi mind tricks," said Winn.

Alex started running towards Winn and Kara, "What the hell is going on?"

"I thought there was an emergency," said Kara.

"No emergency. Alex said that to get you to come. She found it odd that she couldn't find you anywhere," said J'onn.

"It was sister intuition," said Alex.

"That doesn't exist," said Kara.

"Are you sure about that?" said Alex, "What were you two doing?"

"Before J'onn spills the beans, we're engaged," said Winn.

"What do you mean you two are engaged? Are you really Winn and Kara?"

"We're real, and from this Earth," said Kara.

"Obviously," said Winn. "Well, since there is no emergency. I'm going to find out which ring shop is open at this hour."

"You didn't even give her a ring?" said Alex.

"It was kind of sudden," said Kara.

"So I'm the second to know after J'onn?"

"Actually third," Kara replied.

"Who was first to know?"

"My mom," said Winn.

"You asked for his mom's permission, Kara? You could have told me first about you two dating," said Alex.

"They haven't been dating. I would know," said J'onn. "Though it was surprising that she was able to keep their unofficial engagement under wraps until now when they are officially engaged," said J'onn.

"What does that mean?" said Alex.

"I'll explain later," said Kara.

"After I talk some sense into Winn," said Alex.

"I feel like I should be running, but I'm standing my ground," said Winn.

"You can do it, Winn," said Kara.

"Alex, I love Kara. You know that," said Winn.

"She's my baby sister. You hurt her, and you won't know what's coming," said Alex. "I am happy for you two. It is just a bit sudden."

"We've been in love for years. I just wasn't ready yet," said Kara.

"I knew about Winn, but how could I not know from my own sister?" said Alex.

"I didn't even know myself until recently when Winn almost died," said Kara.

"Are you sure it's not about that?" said Alex.

Winn looked sad. "No, it just woke me." That changed Winn's mood dramatically.

"Hit me with what ever you've got, Alex, but I'm still marrying your sister," said Winn. He stood ready for a punch.

"You're being really attractive right now," said Kara.

"Okay, I won't hit Winn if you stop talking Kara," said Alex.

"Well, that was easy," said Winn, as real alarms were going off about an alien robbing a jewelry store.

"It's time for us to go," said Kara. She took Winn with her without letting Alex say one more word. Alex wanted to shout after them and say that what would Winn do without his computer. The surprises just kept coming. Winn was able to help Kara with stopping the robbery, and even get a few punches in without getting too bruised up. The owner wanted to thank them, and he offered a free item from the store. Winn wanted to pay for the ring, but the owner wouldn't let them. Kara and Winn had completely forgotten by then that she was still dressed as Supergirl. Winn helped put on the ring that she and Winn had chosen, and they weren't noticing that the owner had his phone out. Once the ring was on her finger, she wanted to take both Winn and the robber back to the DEO at the same time. Winn told her that she could come back to get him after.

"My fiancé is super fast," said Winn with a smile. Not long after, Supergirl was back to get Winn. Neither of them realized that the owner had live-streamed their moment, and it was being shared via CatCo, faster than you could say Quidditch.

When they arrived back at the DEO, Pam from HR was rushing towards them. "Oh, no, what have I done to anger Pam again?" said Winn.

"What did you do the first time?" said Kara.

"I have no idea," he said.

When Pam was near them, she said, "Have you seen what CatCo is sharing?"

"No, what?" they said in unison.

"Your engagement is public knowledge now," said Pam. They quickly went to the TV screens in the main area of the DEO. The headlines were "Former CatCo employee engaged to Supergirl" and "Mr. Supergirl?"

"They're calling me, Mr. Supergirl!" said Winn partly excited. He toned down the excitement once he saw his fiancé and Pam look at him like, "This is serious." It was more Pam than Kara because Kara was secretly pleased.

"Oh, no, my mom is calling in," said Winn.

"Did you find out about the engagement through us?" said the reporter.

Over the phone, Mary responded, "I was there when the engagement happened, but there wasn't a ring yet. It was all so spontaneous, but completely genuine. Thankful to see the video of Winn giving her the ring."

"How do you feel about Supergirl marrying your son?" said the reporter.

"I'm the happiest mother in the world. Who wouldn't want their son to be engaged to Supergirl…Oh, sorry to cut this short, my son is calling," said Mary.

Kara saw Winn walking away from the TV screens to a private room in the DEO with his phone at his ear. She couldn't stay because Cat texted to meet her at CatCo. So she flew off, and changed into her reporter outfit. Once she was inside, everyone was looking at her. Someone shouted, "How does it feel to be second to Supergirl?" She didn't even recognize whom it was, but it did make her rush to the main office faster, in human speed. When she got closer to Cat's former office, Lena was waiting.

"Cat, kicked me and James out of the office. She said, that she needed to use it for the media emergency," said Lena, "I own CatCo, Kara."

"I know, but CatCo will always be Cat's," said Kara.

"Have you heard from Supergirl?" said Lena.

"I found out like almost the whole world did through the TV," said Kara.

James walked over. "How is Winn doing?"

Kara turned from Lena to James who had arrived from the elevator with coffee.

"Excited, but the last I saw of him, he was trying to stop his mom from talking to CatCo," said Kara, "Mostly for work reasons more than anything."

"Since you two know Winn and Supergirl, maybe we can all have dinner to celebrate the engagement," said Lena, "Tell them that I'll pay. It's the least I can do for all the help she has given me."

"I'll let her know. It might be hard to schedule time," said Kara quickly thinking of a way out of Lena's plans. Kara didn't want to have to be stressed out during her own engagement party trying to be two people at once. At the same time, Lena was one of her closest friends, and the only one that didn't know her identity. It was one of those times when she wishes, she could tell Lena her secret, but it's best for everyone that she doesn't.

"Sure. Saving the world comes first, and then her relationship with Winn, and then everything else," said Lena.

Kara realized at that moment that Winn would be seen as second and not as first. It wasn't a big deal, but she did want to remind Winn when she could that he really is important to her. Even though she knew that Winn understood her priorities. That was one of the things that she loved about him.

"Kara!" shouted Cat.

Kara rushed towards Cat. "What do you need?"

"I need you and Winn for an interview," said Cat.

"You mean, you need Supergirl," said Kara.

"Kara, I know you and Winn are engaged," said Cat.

"I'm not Supergirl," said Kara.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Just quickly change. Winn should be here in any moment," said Cat.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kara.

Before Cat could respond, Winn came running in. "Kara, you're okay!"

"What did you tell him?" said Kara to Cat.

"I told him that you were injured and that he should come to CatCo right away."

"You lied to him to get him to come for an interview faster?" said Kara upset.

"It's okay because you're okay, and look how fast he came," said Cat smiling.

"I had to get a ride here because I thought I need to get here fast. You should have seen the crowds outside, Kara. It was like I was some famous Broadway star or something. Why would they want my autograph?" said Winn.

Kara could tell that the fame wasn't something that Winn wanted. She knew there was a little a bit of him that wanted to enjoy it, but it was sinking fast as fame was beginning to show difficulties.

"You're Mr. Supergirl!" said Cat, "This is practically a royal wedding in the making." She looked like she was planning how CatCo could make billions off of their wedding by broadcasting and reporting on it.

"Supergirl and I are not royals," said Winn.

"Kara, please change into your Supergirl outfit so we can get the interview going," said Cat.

"How about audio interview?" said Kara.

Winn was surprised that Kara was going along with Cat.

"As long as you promise to me that you won't reveal who I am," Kara added.

Cat nodded. "You've got a deal. What about the press coverage with the wedding? I can't allow anyone else but CatCo to have exclusive rights."

"No, live coverage of the wedding. James will send a photo. We'll do another audio interview after the wedding, and that is it," said Kara.

"Okay, fine, but if I see that the wedding gets covered by someone else. I will be very disappointed in you," said Cat.

"It won't be. I'll make sure of it," said Kara.

"Wait, doesn't James need to take a photo of us for our engagement?" said Winn.

"Now, I see why you want to marry him," said Cat, "Actually, I've known you two would be perfect together since you started working here at CatCo."

"How?" said Kara and Winn at the same time.

"Winn, you're useful to have around, but I wouldn't have you as close as I let you be to Kara when you were working here, if I didn't see that."

"So you're trying to say that you helped us get engaged?" said Winn.

"Yes, you two should be thankful. Now let's get this interview started," said Cat.

The interview went on for at least two hours, but it felt like a week from Winn's perspective. Then they went to a private room to have James photograph Supergirl and Winn's engagement photo. While they were there, Kara and Winn had an engagement photo too. James left to take the exclusive photo to where it needed to go, and send the private photo to their emails.

"I wish I could say that I was engaged to both versions of you, Kara," said Winn, "Most of all, wish that the world knew that I was engaged to Kara more than Supergirl."

"I feel the same way, but we'll figure it out," said Kara, "Who would have thought that first meeting would lead us to here?"

"I did. Even though it isn't perfect, all I care about is that we're together now," said Winn. "I'm sure I'm the happiness version of me. No alternate Winn can complete."

"I thought you were going to say that you were the happiest man in the whole universe, but that works too," said Kara, "I'm happy and worried."

"Why are you worried?" said Winn.

"Now you'll be in more danger," said Kara.

"That is why I asked the DEO to train me. I'll be starting soon. I asked if Supergirl could also train me," said Winn with a smile.

"That does make me feel better," said Kara.

"We can't escape danger. It's the fact of our lives. But we can do everything to make our happily ever after be the best it can be," said Winn.

"I have the best fiancé in any universe," said Kara.

"Yes, I am!" said Winn, and ended with a laugh. She laughed too.

"I love you," said Kara.

"Always," said Winn.

They forgot for a little bit that the world was super excited about their engagement, and kissed awhile. There weren't any emergencies for at least an hour.


End file.
